Sintiendote
by Link no Sou
Summary: Ichiru ya no estaba, ya no tenía en quien o en qué apoyarse. Sin embargo...siempre hay alguna segunda oportunidad. Nunca pienses que tu vida se ha arruinado, pues al final todo pudo solo ser una pesadilla. Leve ZeroxIchiru.


Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así.  
Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, sabía que le llamaban, pero buscaba, anhelando escuchar esa suave voz llamándole.

_Ichiru…  
Ichiru… ¿Dónde te has ido?_

Sintió alguien tomarlo en brazos, volteo la mirada, era su maestro, le veía con ojos preocupados, le decía algo, pero ya no escuchaba nada.

_Ichiru…di mi nombre por favor, Ichiru, déjame escucharte.  
Ichiru…dime que solo estoy soñando._

Escuchaba los pasos fuera, escuchaba como todos iban de aquí para allá.  
Pero nuevamente se encontraba tratando de encontrar aquellos pasos, quietos, calmados, suaves y casi indistinguibles.

Los pasos de su hermano, los pasos de su otra mitad, los pasos de su corazón.  
Volteo la mirada a la puerta cuando la vio abrirse, era el director, le dejo un poco de comida en el suelo y le hablaba, Zero no podía responder, solo veía la ventana.

Ya no tenía nada, la única persona en la que había logrado confiar le había traicionado. No tenia familia, no tenía a nadie en el mundo.  
Pero si Ichiru volviera, no habría razón para estar así.

_¿Recuerdas cuando estabas enfermo y no podías salir?  
Yo siempre llevaba flores, flores dulces a tu cama, para que al despertar te sintieras fuera, te sintieras en el campo, en lugares donde no podías estar.  
¿Recuerdas que siempre llevaba nieve en navidad?  
¿Recuerdas como cambiábamos de ropa para que pudieras salir aunque fuera un poco?  
Eran días divertidos, eran días bellos…eran días felices.  
Porque tú estabas a mi lado, tú estabas todos los días esperándome, me abrazabas y me preguntabas si estaba bien.  
¿Por qué odiaste tanto esos días?_

Se levanto, y escucho un cascabel, volteo, no había nadie, pero lo había vuelto a escuchar, volvió a voltear, no podía verlo, no estaba ahí.

. –Ichiru ¿A qué juegas?- Pregunto tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, más solo continuaba escuchando ese cascabel –Ichiru ¿Dónde estás?- Volvió a preguntar.

Fue entonces que metió su mano en la bolsa del saco, sacando un cascabel, el cascabel de Ichiru, de Hio Shizuka…

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose en sorpresa, desesperación y miedo.

Grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermano, le rogaba que fuese, que lo viera, que se acercara a el y le dijera que todo estaba bien, quería despertar y darse cuenta de que no estaba en ese lugar, que seguían siendo unos niños de 10 años viviendo con sus padres, en esa casa, sin temerle a nada.

Pero solo quedaba el silencio, cayó en el suelo, desesperado, triste, sin esperanza.  
Ichiru ya no estaba.  
Ichiru había muerto.  
Ichiru…

* * *

Vio la cama, subió lentamente a ella y se recostó, usando solo la mitad, viendo fijamente el resto vacio. Extendió una mano, esa parte era de su gemelo, de su otro yo, su otra mitad, lo que completaba su vida, existir y ser.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el vacio que sentía, rogando por despertar en un mundo mejor, donde quizás, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pudo sentir como era movido, intento abrir los ojos pero no podía, volvió a intentarlo e igual…nada cambiaba.

–Zero…Zero nii, despierta- Abrió un ojo y pudo ver frente a él a un niño, de unos 11 años, viéndolo con una sonrisa –Al fin despiertas-

– ¿Ichiru?—Pregunto con algo de duda y tras un largo silencio estiró sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y tallo sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía mucho y sentía un gran peso en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, como recordando algo extraño y, volteo a todos lados, nuevamente dejando caer la mirada en su hermano. Su hermano.

_Ichiru…_

– ¿Pasa algo Zero-nii?- Pregunto extrañado, ¿Acaso habría tenido alguna pesadilla que le llevará a terminar actuando así? Con cuidado extendió su mano hasta la frente de Zero, el cual le miro extrañado, parecía no tener fiebre – ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Quieres que le hable a mamá?-

Se quedo viendo a su gemelo, volteo la mirada al frente, si, solo había sido una pesadilla extraña donde no tenía a su hermano. Sonrió levemente y se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo, escuchaba claramente como Ichiru le llamaba, estaba preocupado. Abrió los ojos y extendió una mano tomándole la mejilla.

–Estoy bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla- Observo cada facción de su pequeño hermano, subió su mano libre hasta la otra mejilla, se alzo un poco y junto su frente con la de Ichiru –Te quiero- Le dijo con voz baja

–Estas raro Zero-nii, pero, yo también te quiero- Respondía con una sonrisa tierna, Zero agrando su expresión de alegría y después le abrazo con total ternura, no entendía la razón de aquel terrible sueño donde lo perdía todo, donde todo se venía abajo por culpa de un vampiro.

Pero, si entendía algo, aquello había sido una advertencia, una advertencia de que debía cuidar a Ichiru y también una modo de darle a entender aquellos sentimientos que desde hacía un tiempo le parecían extraños, pues con aquel sueño se percato de cuanto necesitaba del chico en sus brazos.

Se había dado cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de su gemelo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su madre, que entro a la habitación anunciando la hora del desayuno, ambos asintieron y se levantaron de la cama tranquilamente. Entre los dos comenzaron a acomodar las cobijas y una duda llego a la mente de Zero.

–Ichiru…¿Conoces a una tal Hio Shizuka?- Pregunto con total normalidad, hasta que la cara de Ichiru mostro un tomo de temor –Ichiru, ¿Qué ocurre?-

–Soñaste sobre eso ¿Otra vez?- Zero parpadeo, parecía no comprender que ocurría –Zero, esa mujer ataco la casa una vez, de no haber sido porque el señor Cross estaba aquí seguramente ¿Zero?- Se quedo callado ante la cara de su hermano mayor

Una cara llena de asombro, llena de dudas y luego, una cara preocupada, un rostro serio, y al final solo enfado y un poco de temor. Ichiru entendía aquellas reacciones, desde aquel ataque su hermano había sufrido varias pesadillas, muchos problemas y también muchos temores. Sus padres comenzaban a creer incluso necesario el dejar de ser cazadores, más Ichiru era ahora quien les alentaba, debido al ataque el resulto mal herido, pero, al mismo tiempo, su salud después se recupero de manera asombrosa, casi como si su cuerpo por fin se hubiese estabilizado.

Para el eso era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, pues ahora podía estar el tiempo que deseara con su hermano, mientras que Zero ya no debía preocuparse tanto por el -aunque de cualquier modo seguía haciéndolo para ser sinceros- y también sus padres podían estar más tranquilos.

Al ver que su hermano no terminaba de reaccionar, se acero a él con cuidado, dándole palmadas en al cabeza –Zero, no te debes preocupar mucho por eso, tiene casi un año que ocurrió, lo mejor es olvidarlo, estaremos bien además ¿No basta que aun estemos juntos?- Pese a su apariencia, Ichiru era más maduro de lo que debía.

El otro niño solo asintió, pues era verdad, su hermano estaba ahí y no había nada que temer. Le vio salir mientras gritaba que se adelantaría.

Con pereza fue hacia el closet, saco su ropa de diario y comenzó a quitarse su pijama, entonces algo sonó, volteo el pijama sacudiéndolo y vio caer un cascabel. Se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo sacudía y sonaba, muy tenue, pero lo hacía, lo apretó en sus pequeña mano y lo guardo entre su ropa.

Esa era una prueba de que lo que vivía ahora era una segunda oportunidad. Ahora se encargaría de que Ichiru nunca se fuera de su lado.

–Zero, ¡Ven a comer o se les hará tarde!- Brinco ante el llamado de su padre, se cambio más rápido y bajo corriendo mientras reía al ser abrazado. Su vida era alegre realmente, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y nada de que temer.

Así era como deseaba vivir para siempre y así lo haría.

* * *

Lalalalalalaa~ sé que debería estar actualizando MUCHAS cosas pero...la idea llegó a mi hace como 3-4 meses. Y sí, apenas la acabe porque me la paso de ociosa y de viciosa :P  
Como sea, espero les haya gustado, en si, odio el final de VK XDU pero más que nada odio que a Ichiru no sé le dé más importancia en su muerte -Al menos en anime-

Ya, aquí queda mi final "feliz". Espero reviews :3


End file.
